sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Runners
– gra platformowa z [[Seria Sonic the Hedgehog|serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog]], stworzona przez Sonic Team na systemy Android i iOS. Gra została po raz pierwszy zapowiedziana w grudniu 2014 roku. Wydano ją najpierw w Japonii i Kanadzie 25 lutego 2015 roku, a 25 czerwca tego samego roku na całym świecie. Do 7 grudnia 2015 roku gra osiągnęła ponad sześć milionów pobrań. 27 sierpnia 2016 Sega zamknęła serwery gry i usunęła ją ze sklepów z aplikacjami. W 2017 roku wydano sequel - Sonic Runners Adventure. Produkcja Produkcja Sonic Runners rozpoczęła się w 2013 roku. W lutym 2014 roku zapowiedziano nową grę z serii, a także dwa inne tytuły: serię Sonic Boom i Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Sega ogłosiła jednak, że informacje związane z nową grą były fałszywe. Później w lipcu 2014 roku wyciekły informacje na temat Sonic Runners, za sprawą założenia przez Segę strony sonicrunners.com. ''Gra została oficjalnie zapowiedziana 28 grudnia 2014 roku. Takashi Iizuka obiecał, że w styczniu 2015 roku ujawnionych zostanie więcej informacji na temat nowej gry na urządzenia mobilne. W miesiącu tym nie pojawiły się jednak żadne nowe informacje. Fani szybko domyślili się, że gra będzie utrzymana w stylu nieskończonego biegania, tak jak w przypadku ''Sonic Dash. 3 lutego 2015 roku ukazał się krótki zwiastun. Grę wydano najpierw w Japonii i Kanadzie 25 lutego 2015 roku, a 25 czerwca tego samego roku na całym świecie. Fabuła Główna fabuła Gra koncentruje się wokół Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa, którzy walczą z siłami złego Doktora Eggmana. Podczas przygód Team Sonic spotykają Zwierzątka, Wispy i Chao, od których zwykle dowiadują się o kolejnych planach Eggmana. Czasami Orbot i Cubot zdradzają zamiary swojego szefa. Poza walką z Eggmanem, bohaterowie przeżyli także wiele innych przygód, z czego jedną z najważniejszych była misja odzyskania odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. W ostatnim epizodzie Eggman zbudował promień kontroli umysłu, który zasilił całą mocą Szmaragdów Chaosu. Team Sonic odzyskali szmaragdy, pozbawione swojej mocy, po czym stanęli do finałowego pojedynku z Eggmanem. Kiedy doktor wystrzelił w nich promień kontroli umysłu, Sonic zasłonił się Szmaragdami Chaosu. Dzięki temu promień zwrócił ich moc. Sonic wykorzystał następnie Szmaragdy Chaosu aby zmienić się w Super Sonica i zniszczyć broń Eggmana. Zły doktor uciekł, a pokój ponownie wrócił. Lista epizodów * Episode 1-1: It's Doctor Eggman, the evil scientist! Zły geniusz Dr Eggman wrócił, aby wywołać chaos w pokojowym świecie Sonica i zwierzątek. * Episode 2-1: Save the Animals! Sonic i jego przyjaciele przepędzili Dr Eggmana, ale ten się nie poddał i zaczął znowu porywać zwierzątka! * Episode 3-1: Dr. Eggman's Dirty Tricks Sonic i jego przyjaciele pokrzyżowali plany Eggmana, który chciał zmienić zwierzątka w roboty. Jednak CO planował doktor? * Episode 4-1: Little Chao Lost '''Sonic i jego przyjaciele znaleźli zagubionego Chao i postanowili pomóc mu wrócić do domu! * '''Episode 5-1: A Not-So-Heavy-Load Dr Eggman kazał Cubotowi zebrać przedmioty potrzebne do jego wielkiego powrotu. Ale czy Cubot może je dostarczyć...? * Episode 6-1: Evening Patrol Sonic i jego przyjaciele usłyszeli zwierzątka wołające w strachu. Lepiej sprawdzić co się dzieje... * Episode 6-2: Evening Patrol 2 Sonic i jego przyjaciele są w drodze po tłumacza, aby zrozumieć mowę Białych Wispów. * Episode 7-1: Earthquake Island Pinky zauważył że ostatnio byłowiele trzęsień ziemi, dlatego prosi Sonica i jego przyjaciół aby to zbadali... * Episode 8-1: The Mysterious Light Ricky i jego przyjaciele otrzymali prezent od tajemniczego światła, kiedy wracali do domu. Dowiedz się co się za tym kryje! * Episode 9-1: Disaster Zone Przyjaciele znaleźli pozostałości po wielkiej katastrofie, a okoliczne zwierzątka proszą ich o pomoc... * Episode 10-1: Dr. Eggman's Robot Army Attacks! '''Armia robotów Eggmana napadła na wioskę zwierzątek! Zaatakuj bazę Dr Eggmana i uratuj zwierzątka! * '''Episode 11-1: Chasing our Tails Po przepędzeniu Eggmana, bohaterowie podążają za Tailsem, który prowadzi ich do zupełnie nowego obszaru. * Episode 11-2: Chasing our Tails 2 '''Tails prowadzi grupę przez nowy obszar - miejsce w którym położona jest jedna z baz Eggmana! * '''Episode 12-1: Picky's Pig-Out Sonic i jego przyjaciele wpadli na Picky'ego, który jest bardzo głodny! Lepiej żeby znaleźli dla niego trochę jedzenia! * Episode 13-1: Little Pocky Lost Pocky płacze, ponieważ zgubił swoją matkę. Sonic i jego przyjaciele muszą ją odnaleźć! * Episode 14-1: Ricky's Request Dr Eggman zbudował fabrykę, z której zanieczyszcza wodę obok domu Ricky'ego! Zrób coś! * Episode 15-1: Ring Hill '''Knuckles przypomniał sobie pogłosi o miejscu znanym jako Wzgórze Pierścieni. Bohaterowie decydują się pójść i zbadać to miejsce. * '''Episode 16-1: Dr. Eggman's Secret Experiment '''Sonic i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się, że Eggman prowadzi sekretny eksperyment. Czas to zbadać! * '''Episode 16-2: Dr. Eggman's Secret Experiment 2 '''Sonic i jego przyjaciele znaleźli bazę Dr Eggmana. Teraz trzeba sprawdzić co on robi! * '''Episode 17-1: Goodbye Greenery '''Pocky potrzebuje pomocy! Wszelka zieleń ze wzgórz, które zamieszkuje, znika! * '''Episode 18-1: Damsel in Distress '''Dziewczyna Rocky'ego zaginęła. Pomóż mu ją znaleźć! * '''Episode 19-1: The Animals Fight Back '''Bohaterowie odwiedzają wioskę zwierzątek, ale nie ma w niej żadnych zwierzątek! Gdzie mogły się one podziać?! * '''Episode 19-2: The Animals Fight Back 2 '''Sonic i jego przyjaciele zgodzili się aby pomóc zwierzątkom w ich planie - ale co ONE planują? * '''Episode 20-1: Sonic the Villain '''Zwierzątka nagle przeraził się Sonica i nie chcą do niego podejść... co się dzieje? * '''Episode 20-2: Sonic the Villain 2 Metal Sonic udawał prawdziwego Sonica i straszył zwierzątka. Za nim! * Episode 21-1: Flicky Gets Flustered '''Flicky nie może znaleźć swojego małego brata i dlatego przychodzi do Sonica z prośbą o pomoc. Czy bohaterowie mu pomogą? * '''Episode 22-1: Wisps from On High '''Tajemnicze stwory zaciekawiły zwierzątka. Bohaterowie myślą że to Wispy i szukają dowodu! * '''Episode 22-2: Wisps from On High 2 '''Eggman zabiera Wispy do swojej bazy! Czy Sonic może go złapać i uratować te kolorowe istoty? * '''Episode 23-1: Showdown with Eggman's Airforce '''Siły powietrzne Dr Eggmana nie pozwalają Flicky'emu na latanie! Znajdź latającą bazę Eggmana! * '''Episode 23-2: Showdown with Eggman's Airforce 2 '''Eggman powierzył Orbotowi władzę, dlatego Sonic nie miał problemu z niszczeniem bazy. Teraz trzeba znaleźć doktora we własnej osobie! * '''Episode 24-1: Angel Schmangel Cucky i Omochao twierdzą że widzieli anioła. Czas dla Sonica i jego przyjaciół na znalezienie prawdy... * Episode 24-2: Angel Schmangel 2 '''"Aniołem" okazał się być Hero Chao, którego teraz porwał Metal Sonic. Sonic na ratunek! * '''Episode 25-1: Treasure in the Clouds '''Hero Chao opowiedział bohaterom o skarbie ukrytem pośród chmur, który bardzo chce znaleźć Knuckles! * '''Episode 26-1: Birdly Paradise '''Siły Dr Eggmana przejęły kontrolę nad legowiskiem Cucky'ego. Przepędź roboty, aby Cucky wrócił do swojego normalnego życia! * '''Episode 27-1: Little Walrus Lost '''Sonic i jego przyjaciele widzą Rocky'ego w panice i nie mogą znaleźć jego domu. Muszą mu pomóc! * '''Episode 28-1: Penguins Might Fly '''Pecky i jego przyjaciele zwykli latać w kółko po tym obszarze - dopóki nie pojawił się Eggman. Teraz są uziemieni! * '''Episode 29-1: Guarding the Sky Temple Kilka zwierzątek przyszło do Sonica i jego przyjaciół z prośbą o pomoc i ofertą zaprowadzenia ich do najnowszej bazy Dr Eggmana... * Episode 29-2: Guarding the Sky Temple 2 ''Zwierzątkami okazali się być Orbot i Cubot! Czas ich przesłuchać i dowiedzieć się co robi Eggman... * '''Episode 30-1: Bring on the Dawn! '''Słońce przestało wznosić się nad częścią lasu w której meiszka Cucky, więc nie może on teraz piać! Zrób coś! * '''Episode 31-1: After that Emerald!' Flicky przyszedł aby porozmawiać z Knucklesem, a jego serce bije mocno - Eggman poluje na Główny Szmaragd! * Episode 31-2: After that Emerald 2 '''Główny Szmaragd został ukradziony! Sonic i jego przyjaciele muszą znaleźć Dr Eggmana i odzyskać klejnot! * '''Episode 32-1: A Red-Hot Winter '''Wioska Pecky'ego stała się nagle niewyobrażalnie gorąca. Sonic i jego przyjaciele muszą dowiedzieć się co się dzieje! * '''Episode 33-1: The Hunt for the Master Emerald '''Po wyłączeniu fabryki Dr Eggmana, bohaterowie odnaleźli Pocky'ego, który czeka na nich z ważną informacją. * '''Episode 33-2: The Hunt for the Master Emerald 2 '''Metal Sonic uciekł z odłamkiem Głównego Szmaragdu. Sonic i jego przyjaciele ruszają w gorący pościg! * '''Episode 34-1: Ricky's Request '''Ricky znalazł drzewa, którego nie może ściąć, nie ważne jak ciężko by próbował! Czas aby Sonic spróbował swoich sił! * '''Episode 35-1: The Dragon's Hoard Mapa, którą znaleźli Sonic i jego przyjaciele, prowadzi w rzeczywistości do skarbu! Czas na polowanie na skarb! * Episode 36-1: The Hunt for the Master Emerald 3 '''Teraz gdy mają Detektor Szmaragdów, przyjaciele mogą wrócić na trop odłamków! * '''Episode 36-2: The Hunt for the Master Emerald 4 Sonic i jego przyjaciele udali się w chmury, aby odnaleźć odłamek Głównego Szmaragdu. * Episode 37-1: A Gift for Mama '''Detektor Głównego Szmaragdu zaprowadził bohaterów do Picky'ego. Czy można go nakłonić do rozstania się z jego odłamkiem? * '''Episode 38-1: The Hunt for the Master Emerald 5 '''Dr Eggman porwał Picky'ego i odłamek Głównego Szmaragdu! Za nim! * '''Episode 38-2: The Hunt for the Master Emerald 6 '''Dr Eggman uciekł z odłamkiem Głównego Szmaragdu! Czas go złapać! * '''Episode 39-1: Guardians of the Master Emerald Po zebraniu wszystkich odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu, bohaterowie ruszają do świątyni aby go poskładać... * Episode 39-2: Guardians of the Master Emerald 2 '''Kiedy Sonic i jego przyjaciele zastanawiali się jak chronić Główny Szmaragd, pojawił się Omochao! * '''Episode 40-1: The Eggman's Plans Zwierzątka są przekonane, że Dr Eggman wraca do swoich starych sztuczek. Pora dowiedzieć się co on planuje... * Episode 40-2: The Eggman's Plans 2 '''Wygląda na to, że Flicky może mieć jakąś informację na temat Dr Eggmana... ale może też być w potrzebie! * '''Episode 40-3: The Eggman's Plans 3 '''Flicky został porwany przez Eggmana! Sonic i jego przyjaciele ruszają na ratunek! * '''Episode 41-1: Uncovering Eggman's Plans '''Sonic i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się, że Eggman zbierał Szmaragdy Chaosu. Pytanie brzmi: Dlaczego? * '''Episode 41-2: Uncovering Eggman's Plans 2 '''Dr Eggman planuje zbudować promień kontroli umysłu, aby podbić świat! Bohaterowie muszą go zatrzymać przed oddaniem strzału! * '''Episode 41-3: Uncovering Eggman's Plans 3 '''Sonic i jego przyjaciele zdobyli detektor Szmaragdów Chaosu. Teraz muszą go tylko naprawić... * '''Episode 42-1: Collecting the Chaos Emeralds '''Tails naprawił detektor, wiec teraz przyszła pora na zdobycie Szmaragdów Chaosu! * '''Episode 42-2: Collecting the Chaos Emeralds 2 '''Sonic i jego przyjaciele dotarli do jednego z urządzeń gromadzących energię dla Dr Eggmana... * '''Episode 43-1: Collecting the Chaos Emeralds 3 '''Sonic i przyjaciele znaleźli jeden Szmaragd Chaosu, teraz pora odzyskać pozostałe! * '''Episode 43-2: Collecting the Chaos Emeralds 4 '''Sonic i przyjaciele odnajdują kolejne urządzenie gromadzące energię Dr Eggmana - tym razem z Cubotem na czele! * '''Episode 44-1: Collecting the Chaos Emeralds 5 '''Sonic i przyjaciele odzyskali drugi Szmaragd Chaosu. Teraz pora znaleźć trzeci! * '''Episode 44-2: Collecting the Chaos Emeralds 6 '''Po ominięciu pułapek Orbota, Sonic i przyjaciele szukają trzeciego Szmaragdu Chaosu! * '''Episode 45-1: The Wisp Garden '''Podczas szukania czwartego Szmaragdu Chaosu, bohaterowie wpadli na dużą grupę Wispów! * '''Episode 46-1: Collecting the Chaos Emeralds 7 '''Sonic i jego przyjaciele ruszają aby znaleźć więcej Szmaragdów Chaosu - tym razem z pomocą Wispów! * '''Episode 46-2: Collecting the Chaos Emeralds 8 Metal Sonic pojawił się znikąd i ukradł jeden ze Szmaragdów Chaosu! Odzyskaj go! * Episode 47-1: Collecting the Chaos Emeralds 9 '''Wzmocniony Metal Sonic ukradł Szmaragdy Chaosu bohaterów! W jaki sposób je odzyskają?! * '''Episode 47-2: Collecting the Chaos Emeralds 10 '''Po pokonaniu Cubota, bez krzywdzenia go, bohaterowie odnajdują kolejne urządzenie gromadzące energię! * '''Episode 48-1: Collecting the Chaos Emeralds 11 '''Sonic i jego przyjaciele uniknęli Metal Sonica i odzyskali kolejny Szmaragd Chaosu. Znaleźć następny! * '''Episode 48-2: Collecting the Chaos Emeralds 12 '''Sonic i przyjaciele ominęli pułapki Orbota. Teraz muszą wrócić na trop Szmaragdów Chaosu! * '''Episode 49-1: Collecting the Chaos Emeralds 13 '''Bohaterowie zabezpieczyli wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu - teraz pora podjąć ryzyko. * '''Episode 49-2: Collecting the Chaos Emeralds 14 '''Podczas szukania Szmaragdów Chaosu, bohaterowie przygotowują się na pojedynek z Metal Soniciem... * '''Episode 50-1: Boiling Point '''Gdy promień kontroli umysłu jest gotowy, bohaterowie ruszają do ostatniego pojedynku z Dr Eggmanem! * '''Episode 50-2: Boiling Point 2 '''Sonic i jego przyjaciele atakują kwaterę Eggmana. Następne w menu: więcej robotów! * '''Episode 50-3: Boiling Point 3 Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie mają dużych problemów z obroną Dr Eggmana. Następny: Orbot! * Episode 50-4: Boiling Point 4 'Ostrzeżenie Cubota pozwoliło bohaterom ominąć pułapki Orbota. Czas zejść głębiej do kwatery Eggmana! * '''Episode 50-5: Boiling Point: Finale '''Po ominięciu Metal Sonic, bohaterowie dotarli do serca kwatery Eggmana... Wydarzenia Windy Hill in Spring Event W trakcie wydarzenia ''Windy Hill in Spring Event ''Team Sonic dołączyli do wielkanocnego konkursu organizowanego przez Omochao i zwierzątka. W trakcie poszukiwania jajek wielkanocnych natknęli się na Orbota i Cubota, którzy rozstawiali pułapki. Wówczas zjawił się Metal Sonic i zabrał dwa roboty, ale przedtem te zdradziły miejsce pobytu Doktora Eggmana. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles uratowali zwierzątka, które Eggman zmuszał do wytwarzania sztucznych jajek wielkanocnych. Po pokonaniu Metal Sonica bohaterowie skonfrontowali Eggmana, który nie był przygotowany na ich atak i przegrał. Po tym Team Sonic wrócili do konkursu. Puyopuyo!! Quest Collaboration Event W trakcie wydarzenia ''Puyopuyo!! Quest Collaboration Event Team Sonic napotkali duże ilości stworów znanych jako Puyo Puyo. Następnie spotkali Amitie i Accord, które nie wiedziały jak znalazły się w świecie niebieskiego jeża. Sonic zgodził się pomóc im w znalezieniu reszty ich przyjaciół. W trakcie kolejnych wydarzeń okazało się, że Doktor Eggman wykorzystał Puyo Coin do połączenia dwóch światów i opracowania nowej broni. W trakcie poszukiwań prowadzonych przez Team Sonic Satan, więzień Eggmana, uciekł i postanowił się zemścić. Doktor został pokonany, a Puyo Puyo wróciły do swojego świata. Happy Birthday Sonic! W trakcie wydarzenia Happy Birthday Sonic! Sonic obchodził swoje urodziny. Jego przyjaciele zostali jednak porwani przez drony Death Egg. Bohaterowie ruszyli aby odnaleźć porwanych. Ostatecznie uwolnili wszystkich przyjaciół, pokonali Eggmana i wrócili na przyjęcie urodzinowe. Desert Ruins Event W trakcie wydarzenia Desert Ruins Event ''Team Sonic odkryli, że w ich świecie znalazł się fragment świata Arabskich Nocy. Na miejscu okazało się, że Doktor Eggman uwolnił Erazor Djinna i zajął miejsce Króla Shahryara. Jednak Erazor został rozdzielony na kilka słabszych fragmentów po tym jak został uwolniony. Eggman planował stworzyć super-dżina, który podbiłby świat, ale Sonic i jego przyjaciele obrócili strategię doktora przeciwko niemu samemu. Po pokonaniu Eggmana Król Shahryar wrócił na tron. Tropical Coast Event W trakcie wydarzenia ''Tropical Coast Event Team Sonic udali się na wakacje do plażowego resortu. Jednakże na plaży znaleźli Eggmana, który poszukiwał kilku pereł. Kiedy ścigali Eggmana, napotkali kilka Wispów i dowiedzieli się, że zły naukowiec porwał Mother Wisp. Z pomocą Team Rose udało się pokonać Eggmana, ale nie zatrzymano transformacji Mother Wisp w Dark Mother Wisp. Ostatecznie Wispy uspokoiły Mother Wisp, ponieważ ta okazała się zbyt potężna dla bohaterów. Team Sonic i Team Rose zabrali się potem za zbieranie pereł rozrzuconych przez Eggmana. Zazz Raid Event W trakcie wydarzenia Zazz Raid Event ''Team Sonic dowiedzieli się od Wispów, że Zazz powrócił i zaczął kraść pierścienie mocy, specjalne pierścienie które czyniły ich posiadacza niezwykle potężnym. Mimo przewagi Sonic i jego przyjaciele pokonali wzmocnionego Zeti w serii pojedynków, za każdym razem wychodząc zwycięsko. Halloween Event W trakcie wydarzenia ''Halloween Event ''Team Sonic byli w drodze na przyjęcie halloweenowe, ale zostali zaatakowani przez przebrane zwierzątka. Zaintrygowani tym incydentem odkryli, że Doktor Eggman, Orbot i Cubot rozdawali piorące mózg cukierki. Podczas śledzenie zwierzątek, Sonic i jego drużyna spotkali Rouge i Omegę. Rouge dała im samotnego Boo, aby ten zaprowadził ich do tajemniczego zamku nad jeziorem. Wewnątrz bohaterowie odkryli, że Eggman uwolnił King Boom Boo i wyprał mu mózg. Naukowiec planował wykorzystać króla duchów jako strażnika swojego parku strachu. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles nie mogli go pokonać, więc zwrócili się do Rouge i Omegi o pomoc. Dowiedzieli się od nich, że cukierki Eggmana tracą swoje działania pod wpływem światła. Wykorzystując latarkę Omegi bohaterowie przywracają King Boom Boo do normalności. Kiedy król duchów zaczyna gonić Eggmana w ramach zemsty, Sonic i jego przyjaciele idą na przyjęcie Halloweenowe. Rozgrywka ''Sonic Runners to platformowa gra 2D. Celem gracza jest biec przez nieskończony tor i zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów. Ilość zdobytych punktów i przebyty dystans decydują o postępie fabuły w danym rozdziale. Dotykanie ekranu sprawia, że postać skacze lub wykonuje dodatkowe ataki związane z jej typem umiejętności. Gracz może także: wykorzystywać towarzyszących mu kompanów do zdobywania bonusów, zbierać rozmieszczone na trasie power-upy, czy kryształy które zapewniają punkty jeśli zbiera się je w serii. Na końcu większości rozdziałów gracz staje do walki z bossem, którym jest Egg Mobile pilotowany przez Eggmana. Boss ten korzysta z kolczastych kul z piłami tarczowymi. Zwykle gracz musi uderzać w żółte kule aby odbić je z powrotem do bossa i zadać mu uderzenie. Po pokonaniu bossa lub wyczerpaniu limitu czasowego walki, Egg Mobile zrzuca bombę i widok gracza zostaje zasłonięty chwilowo przez eksplozję. Po tym gracz wraca do normalnego biegu, a rozgrywka przyspiesza. Dodatkowo po przejściu przez każdy punkt kontrolny zebrane przez gracza pierścienie lądują w jego banku i mogą być później wykorzystane do różnych zakupów. Przechodzenie do kolejnych epizodów jako Sonic pozwala odblokować kolejne postacie, takie jak Tails i Knuckles. Pozostali bohaterowie byli wprowadzani w kolejnych aktualizacjach. Niektórych można kupić za pierścienie, a innych wylosować na Premium Roulette. W grze są trzy normalne poziomy, przy czym każdy z nich dostosowany jest do innej postaci. Mimo że na poziomach można grać dowolną postacią, gra zaleca wybieranie bohaterów specjalizujących się w danym otoczeniu. Windy Hill to poziom dla postaci szybkości, Sky Road jest dla postaci latania, a Lava Mountain dla postaci siły. Emblemat obok tytułu rozdziału posiada znak opisujący rekomendowaną postać. Postacie Grywalne postacie Każda z grywalnych postaci posiada swój własny typ umiejętności (Speed - szybkość, Fly - latanie, Power - siła). Pod typem umiejętności znajduje się dopisek, który oznacza jaki bonus zapewnia postać (przykładowo: postacie Chaotix posiadają bonus za pierścienie). Wydając zebrane pierścienie gracz może zwiększać poziom swojej postaci, maksymalnie do 100 poziomu. Im wyższy poziom ma postać, tym dłużej trwają zbierane przez nią power-upy, a bonusy za dystans, pierścienie i zwierzątka mogą być zwiększone maksymalnie o 20%. Niegrywalne postacie *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Zwierzątka **Flicky **Pocky **Pecky **Cucky **Ricky **Picky **Rocky *Chao **Hero Chao **Dark Chao *Omochao *Wispy **Biały Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Żółty Wisp **Indygowy Wisp *Erazor Djinn *Król Shahryar *Yacker *Chip *Deadly Six **Zazz **Zomom **Master Zik **Zeena **Zor **Zavok Kompani '''Kompani (ang. Companions), lub Buddies '''to towarzyszące postaci, albo przedmioty, które gracz może zabrać ze sobą podczas biegu. Kompani mogą dawać różne bonusy, albo ulepszać działanie zbieranych przez gracza przedmiotów. Aby osiągnąć jak najlepszy efekt, kompanów dobrze jest łączyć z konkretnymi postaciami. Podobnie jak u grywalnych postaci, tak u kompanów można zwiększać ich poziom maksymalnie do 10. Kompani dzielą się na trzy rodzaje, które określają ich wartość, rzadkość, sposób pozyskania i umiejętności. Normalni Kompani Normalnych kompanów można wylosować na Item Roulette typu BIG i SUPER. Rzadcy Kompani '''Rzadcy Kompani (ang. Rare Buddies) mogą być wylosowani na Premium Roulette i Special Roulette, kiedy strzałka wyląduje na szarym jajku. Rzadcy Kompani Typu S Rzadcy Kompani Typu S (ang. S Rare Buddies) mogą być wylosowani na Premium Roulette i Special Roulette, kiedy strzałka wyląduje na złotym jajku. Poziomy Normalne poziomy Gra posiada główne poziomy, które pochodzą z Sonic Lost World. Każdy poziom dostosowany jest do danej postaci. Postacie szybkości najlepiej radzą sobie w Windy Hill, postacie latania w Sky Road, a postacie siły w Lava Mountain. Przed epizodem 40 poziomy będą z góry ustalane. Później będą wybierane losowo. Mała ikona w prawym dolnym rogu będzie pokazywała, jaki poziom będzie następny. Specjalne poziomy Specjalne poziomy pojawiały się w grze przez ograniczony czas, z okazji pewnych eventów. Na tych poziomach celem gracza było zebranie różnych unikalnych przedmiotów, aby fabuła gry posuwała się do przodu. Poziomy te nie są przeznaczane pod konkretną postać, gdyż ich układ i przeciwnicy zmieniają się na te z Windy Hill, Sky Road i Lava Mountain. Dlatego też każda postać jest dobra na takie poziomy. Poza zwykłymi przeciwnikami z normalnych poziomów w Desert Ruins pojawiają się Boo. Od wersji 2.0.0 specjalne poziomy zaczęły pojawiać się w Timed Mode. Usunięto z nich warstwę fabularną, tabele rankingów i nagrody które można tu było wcześniej zdobyć. Rankingi przeniesiono do tabeli w Timed Mode. Bossowie W grze pojawiają się trzy normalne walki z bossami. Każdy z trzech bossów to pilotowany przez Doktora Eggmana Egg Mobile wyposażony w inną broń. Walka z bossem ma miejsce zwykle na końcu danego epizodu. Aby przejść do kolejnego gracz będzie musiał najpierw pokonać bossa. Podczas otrzymywania uderzeń, boss upuszcza pierścienie, super pierścienie i czerwone pierścienie. Możliwe jest także otrzymanie Specjalnego Jaja. Na początku bossowie dysponują 3 uderzeniami, ale wraz z kolejnymi epizodami ich wytrzymałość będzie się zwiększać, maksymalnie do 20 uderzeń. Oprócz trzech normalnych bossów, podczas wydarzenia Zazz Raid pojawiło się trzech innych. Przedmioty Przedmioty do zbierania * Pierścienie '– podstawowa waluta w grze. Mogą być zbierane na normalnych poziomach. Po przejściu przez punkt kontrolny zebrane pierścienie lądują w banku, czyli na stałe znajdują się odtąd na koncie gracza i mogą być przeznaczane na nowe postacie, kompanów, albo ulepszenia. Każdy pierścień jest również wart 1 punkt w grze. Za ukończenie całego epizodu również otrzymuje się pierścienie. * 'Czerwone pierścienie '''– druga waluta w grze. Można je zakupić w sklepie gry, albo pozyskać podczas walki z bossem. Za ukończenie całego epizodu również otrzymuje się czerwone pierścienie. Czerwone pierścienie pozwalają kupić dodatkową szansę w danym biegu po utraceniu życia (koszt wynosi 5 czerwonych pierścieni), albo wydane na Premium Roulette w celu wylosowania postaci, kompana, albo przedmiotu. Przedmioty do ekwipunku Przedmioty, które ułatwiają graczowi osiągnięcie lepszego wyniku. Na każdy bieg gracz może zabrać ze sobą maksymalnie trzy przedmioty, które będzie mógł w dowolnym momencie wykorzystać. Te same przedmioty mogą być później znalezione podczas biegu, ale ich czas trwania jest dwa razy krótszy niż w przypadku tych z ekwipunku. Każdy przedmiot jest darmowy każdego dnia raz. Ulepszenia '''Ulepszenia (ang. Booster Items) to przedmioty które funkcjonują przez cały bieg i nie posiadają ograniczenia czasowego. Można je kupić za pomocą pierścieni, ale każdy z nich dostępny jest tylko raz dziennie. Eventy W grze pojawiło się wiele eventów, które były ogłaszane podczas logowania się do gry, oraz za pośrednictwem reklam w menu głównym. Wydarzenia wprowadzały zwykle nowe poziomy, postacie, kompanów itd. Facebook Campaign Jeden ze stałych eventów, podczas którego gracze otrzymywali 10 czerwonych pierścieni za każdego znajomego który zarejestrował się w Sonic Runners, po tym jak otrzymał zaproszenie przez Facebook. Można było również za darmo otrzymać postać Amy Rose, jeśli zaprosiło się 10 znajomych do gry. Od wersji 2.0.0 postać zmieniono na Amy w stylu gotyckim. The Chaotix Detective Agency Premium Roulette Event, który zaczął się 5 marca 2015 roku i dodał trzy nowe postaci: Vectora, Espio i Charmy'ego. Można ich było odblokować na Premium Roulette. Ta sama postać mogła być wylosowana więcej niż jeden raz, dlatego gracz otrzymywał rekompensatę w postaci 50 czerwonych pierścieni, 3 specjalnych jaj i 10000 normalnych pierścieni. Wydarzenie miało zakończyć się 15 marca 2015 roku, ale ze względu na swoją popularność zostało przedłużone do 22 marca. Animal Rescue Event Powracający event, który trwał po raz pierwszy w dniach od 13 do 15 marca 2015 roku. Podczas tego wydarzenia gracze mogli zdobyć różne nagrody za ratowanie konkretnej ilości zwierzątek. Pierwszą i jedyną nagrodą był normalny kompan - RC Monkey, wprowadzony w tym wydarzeniu. Event powrócił w dniach od 18 do 21 września 2015 roku, przy czym można było odtąd zdobyć również innych normalnych kompanów, m.in. Normalnego Chao, Omochao, Jewel Chao, Dark Chao, Gold Chao i Hero Chao. Phantasy Star Online 2 Collaboration Event trwający od 14 do 19 kwietnia 2015 roku. Gracze mogli wygrać trzech nowych kompanów na Premium Roulette, którzy pochodzili z uniwersum Phantasy Star Online 2: normalny kompan MAG, rzadki kompan Rappy i super rzadki kompan Kuna. Windy Hill in Spring Event Wielkanocny event, który wprowadził pierwszy specjalny poziom do gry - Windy Hill in Spring. Trwał od 30 marca do 6 kwietnia 2015 roku. Poprzez zbieranie jajek wielkanocnych na tym poziomie, gracze mogli wspinać się po rankingachaby odblokować różne nagrody, a także aby ukonczyć fabułę związaną z tym wydarzeniem. Event wprowadziłtakżę trzech nowych kompanów: Merlinę, Easter Bunny i Easter Chao. Pierwszy kompan może być odblokowany tylko podczas wydarzenia, a pozostałych można normalnie zdobyć na Premium Roulette. Wielkanocny event powrócił 19 marca 2016 roku i trwał do 28 marca. Tym razem gracze mogli rywalizować w trybie Timed Mode, a także zwiększać swój wynik poprzez zbieranie jaj wielkanocnych. Puyopuyo!! Quest Collaboration Event Wydarzenie, które rozpoczęło się 10 czerwca 2015 roku i trwało do 17 czerwca. Był to crossover z uniwersum serii Puyo Puyo. ''Event wprowadził specjalny poziom na podstawie tej serii. Gracze mogli zdobywać punkty poprzez zbieranie monet Puyo. Powróciły rankingi, a także można było wygrać różne nagrody. Wprowadzono kostium Amitie dla Amy (który można było wygrać na Premium Roulette za zebrane monety), a także trzech nowych kompanów: Purple Papurisu, Suketoudara i Carbuncle. Od 15 do 22 lutego 2016 roku Amy w stylu Amitie i związani z tym eventem kompani wrócili na Premium Roulette, z wyjątkiem Purple Papurisu który został dzienną nagrodą za logowanie się. Happy Birthday Sonic! Event wprowadzony z okazji 24 urodzin serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Zaczął się 24 czerwca 2015 roku. Dodano Klasycznego Sonica, nowy specjalny poziom w Windy Hill, a także trzech nowych kompanów: Sega Genesis, The Death Egg i Cartridge. Punkty związane z eventem można było zdobyć zbierając ciasta i kawałki tortów urodzinowych. Wśród nagród znalazły się m.in. Wispy, czerwone pierścienie etc. Specjalny poziom był dostępny do 7 lipca 2015 roku, a Klasyczny Sonic do 10 lipca. Desert Ruins Event Event wprowadzony 16 lipca 2015 roku. Do gry dodany został nowy specjalny poziom - Desert Ruins. Gracze mogli tutaj zbierać skarby, aby awansować w rankingach i zdobywać nagrody. Wydarzenie wprowadziło trzech nowych kompanów: Erazor Djinna, Magiczną Lampę i Desert Chao. Erazor może być odblokowany przez zbieranie skarbów, a pozostali kompani poprzez Premium Roulette. Wydarzenie wróciło 16 kwietnia 2016 i trwało do 25 kwietnia. Tym razem gracze mogli rywalizować w trybie Timed Mode, a także zwiększać swój wynik poprzez zbieranie skarbów. NiGHTS into Sonic Runners... Od 30 lipca do 13 sierpnia 2015 roku trwał event, w którym gracze mogli zdobyć trzech nowych kompanów związanych z serią ''NiGHTS into Dreams...: NiGHTS, Realę, a także Nightopiana. Wszystkich trzech można było wylosować na Premium Roulette. Tropical Coast Event Event z okazji końca lata, trwający od 20 do 27 sierpnia 2015 roku. Wprowadzono w nim nowy specjalny poziom - Tropical Coast in Summer. Gracze mogli tu zbierać perły aby awansować w rankingach i zdobywać różne nagrody. Wśród nagród znaleźli się trzej nowi kompani: Marine Chao, Blowfish Transporter, oraz super rzadki kompan Mother Wisp. Wydarzenie wróciło 14 maja i trwało do 23 maja 2016 roku. Tym razem gracze mogli rywalizować w trybie Timed Mode, a także zwiększać swój wynik poprzez zbieranie pereł. Sonic Adventure Event 4 września 2015 roku do gry wprowadzono trzech nowych kompanów związanych z grą Sonic Adventure: Chaosa 0, Orkę i RC Tornado 2. Tikal została wprowadzona jako nowa grywalna postać. Można ich było wylosować na Premium Roulette. Tikal opuściła ruletkę 25 września, natomiast kompani zostali, ale szansa na ich wylosowanie została znacznie obniżona. W dniach 9 - 14 marca 2016 roku wydarzenie powróciło w piosenki Open Your Heart, która zastąpiła BGM grane podczas Story Mode, oraz to na poziomach w trybie Timed Mode. Zazz Raid Event Od 6 do 13 paździerika 2015 roku do gry wprowadzony został nowy boss w trzech wersjach - Zazz. Poprzez rozgrywkę na normalnych poziomach, gracz mógł spotkać Zazza i pokonać go w walce aby zdobyć różne nagrody. Wśród nich znalazły się unikalne Power Rings, które można było przeznaczyć na Boss Roulette. Na tej ekskluzywjnej ruletce można było zdobyć złote pierścienie, oraz kompana RC Moon Mech. Dodano także innych kompanów: Star-Shaped Missile i RC Satellite na Premium Roulette. Uczestnicy eventu mogli także prosić o pomoc innych graczy, jeśli nie mogli pokonać Zazza, rosnącego w siłę z każdym kolejnym pojedynkiem. Halloween Event Halloweenowy event trwający od 23 października do 1 listopada 2015 roku. Wprowadzono na nim specjalny poziom o nazwie Halloween, gdzie można było zbierać cukierki aby awansować w rankingach i zdobywać nagrody. Dodano także trzech nowych kompanów: Halloween Chao, Boo i super rzadkiego King Boom Boo. Fantasy Zone Collaboration Event Czwarty crossover w Sonic Runners, w którym pojawiły się postaci z gry Fantasy Zone. Do Premium Roulette dodano nowych kompanów: Opa-Opa, O-Papa i Heavy Bomb. Wydarzenie zaczęło się 17 listopada i miało trwać do 1 grudnia, ale z powodu aktualizacji do wersji 2.0.0 trzeba było przeprowadzić zabiegi konserwacyjne w grze, co przedłużyło czas trwania eventu. Christmas NiGHTS Collaboration Event Od 18 do 28 grudnia 2015 roku do gry wprowadzono trzech nowych kompanów, związanych z tematyką Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams... ''Na Premium Roulette można było wówczas wygrać Christmas NiGHTS, Christmas Nightopian i Ideya. Christmas Event Z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia, do trybu Timed Mode wprowadzono nowy specjalny poziom wzorowany na Frozen Factory. Od 19 do 28 grudnia 2015 roku można było zbierać na tym poziomie prezenty, w celu awansowania w rankingach i zdobyciu nagród. Dodano nowe grywalne postaci: Christmas Sonic, Christmas Tails i Christmas Knuckles, a także trzech nowych kompanów: Christmas Yeti, zwykły Yeti i Arctic Chao. Frozen Factory Event Pierwszy event związany ze specjalnym poziomem w 2016 roku. Do gry wprowadzono Frozen Factory z ''Sonic Lost World, gdzie można było zbierać płatki śniegu aby awansować w rankingach w trybie Timed Mode. Wydarzenie trwało od 20 do 29 lutego 2016 roku. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Muzykę do Sonic Runners skomponował Tomoya Ohtani. Ścieżkę dźwiękową wydano w dwóch albumach: Sonic Runners Original Soundtrack ''i Sonic Runners Complete Soundtrack.'' Krytyka Po zapowiedzi gry Thomas Whitehead z NintendoLife ogłosił swoje rozczarowanie, kiedy okazało się że gra nie będzie tytułem na Wii U. Podobnie Tatiana Morris z GameZone miała nadzieję na to, że będzie to gra roku z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Brett Makedonski z Destructoid stwierdził że trudno wyobrazić sobie aby fani Sonica ekscytowali się mocno grą ''Sonic Runners. Duży wpływ na negatywne opinie związane z grą mogło mieć niedawna premiera ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric i Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, które zebrały wiele złych recenzji. Po wydaniu gra otrzymała mieszane oceny. Destructoid wystawił grze ocenę 6/10, chwaląc rozgrywkę i mówiąc że producenci powinni być dumni ze swojej pracy, ale krytykując zbyt duży nacisk na 'pay to play '(z ang. płać aby grać). The Jimquisition określił rozgrywkę jako solidną, ale skrytykował grę za dużą ilość reklam, pay to win, oraz okropnie długi czas ładowania, tym samym wystawiając ocenę 4.5/10. Podobnego zdania był Shaun Musgrave, któremu spodobała się sama rozgrywka, ale nie duża ilość transakcji w grze, przez co wystawił ocenę 2/5. Późniejsze recenzje przedstawiły grę w lepszym świetle. Obecnie na portalu Metacritic gra ma średnio ocenę 51/100, a od fanów 6.9/10. GameRankings wystawił nieco bardziej pozytywną ocenę, wynoszącą 58.75%. Dla kontrastu, oceny Sonic Runners na Google Play wynosiły średnio 4.0/5 od ponad 70,000 użytkowników. Sega uznała grę za porażkę ''na swoim rynku, ponieważ dochód z niej wyniósł 30 milionów jenów miesięcznie. Ciekawostki * ''Sonic Runners jest w serii Sonic the Hedgehog grą z największą ilością grywalnych postaci. * Nie licząc koprodukcji przy Sonic the Hedgehog 4, jest to pierwsza gra na urządzenia mobilne stworzona przez Sonic Team. * Jest to pierwsza i jak dotąd jedyna gra z serii, w której Mephiles jest grywalną postacią. * Jest to pierwsza gra, w której Charmy posiada animację biegania, zamiast animacji latania. * Bonus za pierścienie dla postaci Chaotix może odnosić się do ich Team Blasta w Sonic Heroes: Chaotix Recital, który zamieniał przeciwników w pierścienie. * Bonus za zwierzątka dla postaci Rose może odnosić się do wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure, kiedy Amy ratowała małego ptaszka i pomagała mu znaleźć rodzinę. * W kwestii fabuły i ogólnego wyglądu gra mocno nawiązuje do Sonic Heroes, Sonic Colors i Sonic Lost World. * Bonus za przeciwników dla postaci Mech może być odniesieniem do E-123 Omegi, który chce zniszczyć roboty Eggmana aby dowieść swojej wyższości, albo też do pobocznych misji Team Dark w Sonic Heroes, które polegały na zniszczeniu 100 przeciwników. * Halloweenowa Rouge nosi ten sam kostium, co na swoim artworku z Sonic Channel z 2014 roku. * Na artworku symbol Ω na ramieniu Omegi jest poprawnie namalowany po lewej stronie, podczas gdy w rozgrywce jest na prawym ramieniu. * Jest to trzecia gra z serii, w której pojawiają się wulgaryzmy. Poprzednio wystąpiły w niektórych piosenkach z poziomów Knucklesa w Sonic Adventure 2, a później były wykorzystywane w dialogach w Shadow the Hedgehog. * Menu gry wykorzystuje efekty dźwiękowe z Sonic Free Riders. * Postaci z Team Sonic i Team Chaotix to jedyne dwie drużyny, które znalazły się w tych samych grupach (Hero i Chaotix) co w Sonic Heroes. * Silver, Cream i Big byli pierwszymi postaciami, które można było kupić. Kolejnymi byli: Amy, a następnie Espio, Charmy i Vector. * Blaze to pierwsza żeńska postać z serii, której typem jest siła. * Silver jest pierwszą postacią w Sonic Runners, która należy do dwóch różnych drużyn i posiada dwa typy umiejętności. Inną jest Sonic, który posiada formę Jeżołaka. Kategoria:Gry na telefony Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2015 roku Kategoria:Gry 3D